timefandomcom_es-20200214-history
If This Was A Movie
'''If This Was A Movie', en español Si fuese una película, es una canción presentada en el episodio Love Story. La versión original pertenece a Taylor Swift. Contexto de la canción Letra Melissa: Last night I heard my own heart beating Sounded like footsteps on my stairs Six months gone and I’m still reaching Even though I know you’re not there I was playing back a thousand memories baby Thinkin bout everything we’ve been through Maybe i’ve been going back too much lately When time stood still and I had you Melissa y Annie: Come back come back come back to me like You would you would if this was a movie Stand in the rain outside til I came out Come back come back come back to me like You could you could if you just said you’re sorry I know that we can work it out somehow But if this was a movie you’d be here by now Annie: I know people change and these things happen But I remember how it was back then Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing Cause nothing like this ever happened to them Now I’m pacing down the hall Chasing down the street Flashback to a night when you said to me Nothings gonna change not for me and you Not before I knew how much I had to lose Melissa y Annie: Come back come back come back to me like You would you would if this was a movie Sand in the rain outside til i came out Come back come back come back to me like You could you could if you just said you’re sorry I know that we can work it out somehow But if this was a movie you’d be here by now Annie: If you gather if you someone if you’re moving on I’d be waiting for you ever since you’ve been gone I just want it back the way it was before And i just wanna see you back at my front door And i’d say Come back come back come back to me like You would before you said its not that easy Before the fight before i loved you out But i’d take it all back now Melissa y Annie: Come back come back come back to me like You would you would if this was a movie Stand in the rain outside til i came back Come back come back come back to me like You could you could if you just said you’re sorry I know that we could work it out somehow But if this was a movie you’d be here by now Annie: You’d be here by now It’s not the kind of ending you wanna see now Baby what about the ending Oh i thought you’d be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh That you’d be here by now Imagen de Portada 500px Vídeos thumb|left|300px Categoría:Cancion Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Love Story Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Melissa Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Annie Categoría:Duetos